TS Collection: Innocent
by Rafa008
Summary: Alice, after came back from Digital World, went to the same school as Ruki and met Jenrya and both of them help each other in different ways.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Alice/Jenrya

**Song:** Innocent-Taylor Swift

**Resume: **Alice, after came back from Digital World, went to the same school as Ruki and met Jenrya and both of them help each other in different ways.

**TS Collection: Innocent**

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your war path_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind trying to get it back_

Keith-Alice, you're going to be late for school!

Alice-I'm coming, Daddy.

Alice turned to her uniform and her bag on the table and sighed, throwing herself on the bed, looking to the window beside, seeing the summer sky. She's been studying in the Female School X for months, since the D-Reaper incident, but every morning she wakes, it's like the first school day. Insecurity and loneliness. She stayed so much time, out in Digital World that now, she thought she doesn't belong to that school or in the human's world, she wanted to come back to the other world.

Alice-Dobermon...

She missed her digimon partner, Dobermob and the time they spent in the Digital World and even trying, she couldn't find a way to back there. Why did she has to return to the Human's World? She thought she would be better between digimons, not with the girls from her school, who thought she was a gothic and lunatic girl, for dressing black and telling she spent her life in the Digital World. The only ones she remembered being friend were tree child, two boys and one girl that she helped recover the powers to bio-emerge. She thought that one of them, the brunette, Jenrya, was cute. But after the end of the battle, she disappeared and hasn't seen them again, since that day.

She took her uniform and dressed herself, stopping in front of the mirror. A blond girl with two ponytails in black bows, ice blue eyes, dressing a grey skirt and shirt. She preferred a black uniform.

_Wasn't it easier in your, in your lunch box days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you?_

Alice McCoy was walking in the corridors of her school in the lunch time and, while going to her Locker, she heard some girls whispering about her, but she ignored it as always.

Girl 1-Isn't this that McCoy girl, from the 5th grade?

Girl 2-It's her. Minna, from her class, told me she is weird.

Girl 1-She says she was lost in the Digital World for years, do you believe?

Girl 2-Of course not, she's lying to get attention from people, that gothic.

Alice kept her books and, after seeing the two girls who was gossiping about her were gone, she closet her locker and went to the window, where she supported herself, with sad eyes.

Alice whispering-Why do I have to stay here? Nobody believes me when I tell I was in the Digital World.

For her, the human's world was cruel and full of gossips, different from the Digital World, where she could be herself, without hearing bad things about her.

Alice-I Just want to GO back there again...

In the window she was, she could see the feminine volleyball team training and she saw three teens she met during the battle that happened in the city. The girl had red hair in a ponytail and violet eyes. The others two were boys a brunette of brown hair and goggles and the other brunette had dark blue hair. The redhead girl looked angry.

Ruki-Hey Takato, you took so much time to give me back these cards!

Takato looked intimidated and smile, nervous.

Takato-I'm sorry Ruki, it take so much time because Hirozaku and Kenta wanted to have a battle with me.

Jenrya, forecasting a discussion, sighted, staying between them two.

Jenrya-Calm down, you two.

Takato-Hey, it's better we back to our school, we promised the guard we wouldn't take so long.

Jenrya looked to the window and was surprised when he saw a pale and blond girl of blue eyes and tried to remember from where he known her. The girl goggled and hided herself under the window, letting the boy confuse. She didn't want to admit, but she was in love with the brunette since she met him in the battle. Jenrya, remembering she was Alice, the girl who helped them times ago, chased her.

Takato-Hey Lee, where are you going?

He tried to follow him, but Ruki held him by the arm.

Ruki-You two can't enter here! It's a female School!

But Jenrya didn't hear and went look for the blond girl. He's been curios about her since she disappeared after help them recover the power for the bio-emerge. She looked so distant, but there was something on her that made him start to like her and now, finding her, he was going to talk to her.

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights are still bright to me oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_You're still an innocent_

Alice was under the window, praying for the boy goes away. She didn't like turning in red or being embarrassed in front of people.

Alice-Please, go away...

Jenrya-Hey, it's you Alice!

Alice got scared, for being found in that position, under the window and blushed. But the boy was smiling to her and sat beside her.

Jenrya-Don't you remember me? You and Dobermon helped me and my friends to digivolve ours partners last year

Alice muttering-Yeah… I remember. You're Jenrya

It's wasn't a question. Both didn't realize but they were sat there in the floor and some girls that were walking, looked them in disgust.

Jenrya-But why are you hiding yourself?

Alice was more red than ever with the question and Jenrya thought she was cute.

Alice-I'm… A little shy.

Jenrya smile and she avoid the look, asking herself why he was here, with her.

Jenrya-We'd been thinking where would you have gone, after help us, it was like you disappeared.

Alice-Yeah… I disappeared.

Jenrya looked to her, without understand. She was so mysterious for someone of 11, but it was what made him want to know more about her, be friend with her. It took him one year to find her again and he already liked her. Alice, somehow, felt she could trust on him, he was a gentle boy who fought for what he believed and loved, he made her starts to love. And, he was a Digimon Tamer s her, e would believe her. So she prayed. Alice turned her face to him, her blue eyes into his own, grey.

Alice-When my grandpa and my father started to do some experiences of the Digital World, I suffered an accident and was sent to that place, for a long time. I was eight.

Jenrya was chocked by her past. She stayed for so long time, 3 years, stuck in the Digital World, that's way she's so quiet. The boy felt very sorry for her and held her hand for a little, releasing soon. But the touch was enough to make their hearts beat fast.

Jenrya-Don't you… Feel alone there?

Alice-o, I had Dobermon, and the others digimons that were near. When the D-Reaper event started, I was sent, with Dobermon, to help you and your friends, and then, go back. I just returned, for sure, when your group defeated the enemy.

She finished her story, looking to her hand, which Jenrya touched before, feeling the warm from his hand.

Jenrya-But you doesn't look happy for come back here.

He looked her blue eyes, which looked a little cold.

Alice-I was happy in the Digital World. I've never been good at talking with people, with digimons it's easy. The girls from my class think that I'm lying about everything. But you understand me, right?

Jenrya-Sure! I went there too, I know it's all true.

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you'll live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you had seen what you see now then_

Alice-I just wish i could go back there, live forever in the Digital World.

She wished so strong to be there again.

Jenrya-Alice… What…?

Jenrya didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but it appeared that the girl was disappearing in front of him, more pale than ever. In panic, He hugged her tight and Alice got scared when she felt his strong arms, hugging her, his voice and realized she was disappearing.

Jenrya-Alice, I miss the Digital World and Terriermon too, but this is our world, with our family and friends.

Alice-But Jenrya-

He stopped her, without releasing her, his hand o her blond hair.

Jenrya-Even if you don't have friends now, I can be one, Ruki and the others Tamers too, we looked for you and didn't found, when you disappeared. I want to know you better, go out with you and teach how to play cards. But do to these things, you need to stay here. I-I like you.

The boy finished his words quickly and turned in red when realized he told Alice he liked her. Alice was blushing too, he could see in the hug her red neck.

_Wasn't it easy in your firefly catching days?_

_When everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you?_

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild till you fell asleep_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

Alice-I-I…I wanna stay here.

She closed her eyes and remembered her father, her grandpa, but the others Tamers too and Jenrya, who was in front of her. Dobermon who wanted to see her happy. Alice looked herself and saw she wasn't disappearing anymore.

Alice-Jenrya… Thank you.

She released from the hug and they two were in front of each other, their knees touching and he was surprise to see Alice wiping a tear.

Alice-I need to give you my answer now, because if I don't, I'll not have the courage to tell after. You know, I like you too and I want to go out with you.

Jenrya-Really?

Aice-Sure your little fool! But don't you mind that I am a Gothic Lolitta?

Jenrya hold her hands between his owns, smiling, making her blush more.

Jenrya-I like you Alice, with your own style.

Even with the black make up, the black dresses and her mysterious and hard personality, she was sensibly and loved the ones she cared. To Jenrya, there's no way to not fall in love with her. She opened a beautiful smile and he couldn't believe his luck for finding Alice again and she accepting his feelings. Alice thought in the same way. They two were getting closer and closer, a little shy and Alice was feeling anxious for her first kiss. Then their lips met and both of them felt butterflies flying in the stomach. Alice closed her eyes for a moment while Jenrya touched lightly her check, he tasting her strawberry gloss. It was short, only a kiss, but their first kiss, a special moment.

When they apart, they were in silence, still feeling their lips and smiled, their noses touching, laughing. Jenrya helped Alice to rise and she held his and.

Jenrya-C'mon, let's see Ruki and Takato.

Alice-Ok.

They two went together, out the place, searching for the Tamers, and Jenrya asked:

Jenrya-Do you think we'll se Terriermon, Dobermon and the others, again?

Alice smiled, looking to the blue sky and then, to the boy she liked.

Alice-Of course. You made me believe that I'm not alone, so I'll make you believe we'll see them again.

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights are still bright to me oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32 and still growing up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_


End file.
